


Counterbalance Interesting with Invisible

by problematic_pleasures



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Invisibility, M/M, PWP, ambiguous setting, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: If angling it like a scientific puzzle gets Miles to let Peter test it out, then...by all means, for science!
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Counterbalance Interesting with Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> this could be seen as a weird, untethered follow up to [open up the dime, stimulate your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949256), but that's not necessary to read this. miles' age is deliberately left unstated so you can imagine whatever you'd like. i'm personally a little gremlin who imagined like, 16/17yo miles. 
> 
> enjoy!

They’re making out and Peter is a little stoned when the idea comes to him. Against Miles’ slightly chapped lips, Peter asks, “If I was inside you while you were invisible, would I be able to... _ see _ myself?” 

Miles doesn’t seem to hear him at first, far more focused on peppering kisses along Peter’s stubbled jaw. It takes a few moments—Peter is content to wait—but then Miles tenses in his lap, hands clenched in the back of Peter’s shirt. “What?”

Peter forces himself to look up at Miles’ big, brown, wide eyes. “If I was inside you,” he says again, “and you turned invisible—?”

“Dude!” Miles sounds aghast but there’s a blush on his cheeks that gives him away. “That’s ridiculous!”

“I think it’s,” Peter pauses, trying to keep hold of his weed-heavy thoughts, “it’s a valid scientific hypothesis. We still haven’t looked into your powers much.” It’s true. They’ve just kind of accepted that Miles has powers no other Spider-Person possesses. Which is fine, but if angling it like a scientific puzzle gets Miles to let Peter test it out, then...by all means, for science! 

Miles’ gaze drops and his blush worsens. He bites his bottom lip and he looks like he might say no—which would be fine, too, Peter isn’t an asshole—but then something seems to settle in the line of his shoulders. “It would depend on if my powers are just redirecting the light around me or not. I’m pretty sure they aren’t, but I’ve never really tested it…” 

Miles looks up at him then, eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks and lips plump from their makeout session. Peter holds his breath in anticipation. 

“If we write it down, then it’s science,” Miles murmurs.

“I’ll grab a pen and paper,” Peter replies, already pushing Miles off his lap and heading for his cluttered desk. 

* * *

While Miles’ hold on his powers has gotten better, he can’t keep up his invisibility indefinitely, so they agree to only have him try it after Peter is inside him. The foreplay is exciting as it is torturous. Peter never gets tired of spreading Miles out on his bed and fingering him open, but now there’s added urgency. Peter wants so desperately to see himself inside Miles, be it his fingers or his dick. He’s not sure what it is about the scenario that makes his brain light up like the fucking Rockefeller tree, but _god_. 

He fucks Miles on three fingers until he’s almost crying, an arm thrown over his face and chest heaving to catch his breath. 

“You ready?” Peter asks as he shoves at his own sweats.

It takes Miles a second to answer. When he speaks, his voice is raspy from the force of his moans. “Yeah.” He sits up, pushing gently at Peter’s chest. “But lemme get on top.” 

Peter goes willingly despite his confusion. He lets Miles push him over and settle into his lap; he rests his hands on Miles’ hips and holds him steady. “Like this?”

Miles nods. He’s still panting, his hands clenched in Peter’s shirt as he rubs his ass against Peter’s cock. “You can see it better this way,” he says before rising up on his knees.

Peter lets out a guttural moan that only gets louder as Miles sinks gracefully onto his dick. Even without the invisibility, it’s always a treat to watch Miles ride him. The kid does it like he’s born for it, somehow; maybe he’s just made for Peter’s cock, another thought that has Peter dangerously close to coming too soon. He closes his eyes as Miles adjusts, hips working in small circles. He rises and falls in small increments until all of Peter’s dick is inside him and then he sits still. 

Peter opens one eye hesitantly and moans quietly again. “God, you look so good.” He rolls his hips up once, using his grip on Miles’ waist for leverage, and then does it again and again. Every thrust wrings a hiccup from Miles’ plush lips, harmonizing with the gentle slap of skin on skin. 

It feels so good, so right and so easy, that Peter almost forgets why they’re doing this at all. Sure, fucking leisurely on a random Sunday afternoon isn’t out of the norm for them, but it’s not something they do super often, either. He gets so lost in the motion of fucking inside Miles, tight and warm, that he actually has a moment of panic when Miles disappears between one blink and the next. 

He can still feel Miles’ hips under his hands, sweat-slick and clammy; he can feel Miles’ hole gripping him just right. But he can’t see Miles. Peter glances down at his cock and sucks in a sharp breath. He can’t see Miles, but he _can_ see his dick inside him, red and angry, slick with lube and precome. 

Peter shudders and fucks up faster and harder into Miles. Miles shifts his grip from the front of Peter’s grubby white t-shirt to the bedding on either side of his head, holding on like he’s trying to ride a bucking bronco. Peter only knows from the whisper of Miles’ touch against his skin, the way the fabric softly creases in his grasp. “Fuck, Miles,” Peter groans.

“Yeah?” It’s weird to hear him and feel him but not see him, but Peter’s impossibly into it. He doesn’t know what Miles is looking at or if his eyes are even open; there’s something detached about it, something eerie, all of it somehow culminating in a suckerpunch of arousal that has Peter feeling dizzy. “Oh, god,” Miles whimpers.

“Did you look?” Peter hasn’t stopped looking. He barely hears Miles’ affirmative reply. He can’t tear his eyes away from the sight. He’s never considered his dick to be anything impressive, just average if maybe a little longer than other guys’. But like this—there’s just something about it. Maybe it’s Peter’s hands on Miles’ hips, because Peter never noticed how small Miles is and how much his cock fills him up. Maybe it’s the fact that Peter can see the pressure on his dick but can’t see Miles, an invisible vice. 

Doesn’t really matter, Peter figures. What matters is he’s so turned on it hurts and he wants to see his come filling Miles up from the inside. 

“Close,” he manages to choke out. 

“Yeah,” Miles breathes back, his disembodied voice no less unsettling or arousing. Peter can feel it when he lets go of the bedding beside his head and then the slick sound of Miles jerking off joins their lewd symphony. “Do it, Peter, c’mon,” Miles whines. “I can’t keep this up much longer.”

“Yeah, okay,” Peter groans back. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open as he thrusts harder, rhythm turning uneven. He has to, though, he has to keep his eyes open even as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him. He must look ridiculous, he knows it, but he doesn’t care. He grips Miles’ waist hard enough that there will be bruises for the next day before his super healing kicks in, and the thought only spurs Peter on.

He plants his feet flat on the bed and thrusts up rapid and rough until Miles clenches down on him suddenly. Miles lets out a choked off whine and come spurts from nowhere, landing on Peter’s t-shirt next to a mustard stain. It’s even stranger to know that Miles has come without being able to see it—his o-face is one of Peter’s favorite sights—but it’s the thing that tips him over the edge, too. 

Peter bucks up one last time and watches, eyes wide and mouth gaping lazily, as his cock pulses. His dick twitches inside Miles’ ass and come spurts up, hitting the invisible barrier and dripping down the length of his erection. Peter groans and shakes as he watches his come, milky white against flushed pink, coat Miles from the inside with a wet squelch. 

“Oh, fuck.” Peter gasps like he’s coming up for air and grinds his hips against Miles to chase the last tendrils of pleasure. He gets a final glimpse at his cock as it softens, covered in come that clings to the invisible walls of Miles’ hole before Miles flickers back into visibility. 

Peter goes lax on the bed, rendered entirely boneless. He watches with one eye as Miles leans over the bed without sliding off Peter’s cock, to grab at the notepad and pen they set out before they started. Miles scribbles on it for a few moments before turning the notepad to show Peter.

** INVISI-DICK EXPERIMENT TRIAL #1 ** ****  
_Successful - implies transparency rather than light refraction?  
further tests needed to confirm_

Peter arches an eyebrow with a grin. “Further tests, huh?” 

“For science,” Miles replies as he sets the notepad and pen aside, leaning down to kiss Peter. “Of course.”

“Right,” Peter says into the kiss, “of course.” 


End file.
